


Nectarines

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eating a nectarine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectarines

Peter stopped just past the door to the roof, struck dumb by Egon eating. He still remembered seeing Egon eating a banana with knife and fork in the college cafeteria. He'd put an end to that, oh, years and years ago. Occasionally he rued that, when an impish mood struck his best friend and lover.

There were no bananas on the roof. Egon was eating a nectarine, his long fingers holding it away from his palm. He'd bite, suck the juice, chew, suck, swallow, repeating after a good savor. Peter looked around, making sure no one was getting an eyeful of this. Assured, he made his move.

Peter bit down on the nectarine as Egon was about to take a bite. He'd meant it as a game, Egon had looked so debauched. This was a seriously good, no, great nectarine. He was surprised as Egon's thumb swiped the corner of his mouth.

It went straight to his groin when Egon sucked the juice from his own thumb. Then he noticed there was another nectarine on the roof.

He moved for it.


End file.
